The End Of An Era For Condor Studios
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: Things have gone from bad to worse as Mr. Condor has announced that Condor Studio's  is closing down, follow the cast of So Random! As they go through a world wind of emotions as their finals days draw ever closer. Rated T just cause...
1. Broken Hearts For Two

**The End Of An Era For Condor Studio's**

Chapter 1: Broken Heart For 2

_**Nico's POV**_

**"**_**Oh Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like their not shining, Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and i tell her everyday. Yeah, I know i know when i complement her she won't believe me, and it so, it's so sad to think she don't see what i see, be everytime she ask's me do i look okay, i say**_**." **I sung into the mic at AM Recorder's. Ashton Milton, the founderer of this place wants me to be one of his first platnum hit's!

"Perfect, Nico! You are one talented kid. I can see this song is gonna be a huge hit!" Aston said, he was tall and thin. He was, in a way, kind of Micheal Jackson look a like. When he was younger and when he had not plastic surgury. He was wearing a black suit with black dress shoes and a white tie.

"You really think so?" I said, a little doughtful. He nodded and i punched the sky in victory. I looked at the clock. My eyes grew wide. "Sorry Ashton, I have to get to condor studio's in 30 minuets.

"I'll give you a ride, i going past there anyway." I sighed, in relief.

"Thanks Ashton."

_**At Condor studio's 30 minuets later**_

_**"When i see your face, there's not a thing i would change, cause you're amazing, Just the way you are, and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause girl your amazing just the way you are." **_I muttered as i woundered down the fermiler halls of stage 3 where So Random is shot. I smiled, turning the corner to the prop house. I walked in with a smile plastered to my face, until i saw my best bud, Grady, looking like he had just watched a kitten die. He was hugging onto a white polor bear, That his girlfriend Chastity gave to him. "Hay G, You okay?" I asked flopping down on the sofa.

"No."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Chastity broke up with me for Chad. I don't blame her, he is way better than me."

"One, im really sorry to hear that and she has no idea what she is giving up on. Two, FOR CHAD! Ain't sonny and CHad going out? And three You are way better than Chad. At lease you have a great sence of humour." I said as i play punched him in the arm a few times.

"He kissed Chastity right infront of Sonny at premire of Harry Potter and the deathy hollows last night. Chastity broke up with me this morning."

"Poor Sonny. I hope she's okay." I said, looking to the floor.

"Come on, Sonny. It was a mistake." Chad begged. Me and Grady turned out heads to the door and saw Sonny storm past. Oviously upset.


	2. Channy's Final Argument

**The End Of An Era For Condor Studio's**

Chapter 2: The final Argument

_**Sonny's POV**_

"Come on, Sonny. It was a mistake." Chad begged, I ignored him and kept on walking. "Sonny!" He said, i must have pissed him off. I smiled a tiny bit before i let it fall. "Why won't you forgive me? You're too nice to not forgive me." Okay now he's drawn the line! He fucking went there!

"So you think you know me SO well. Do you?" I asked, turning around. Standing right in front of him face to face in a stare down. His ocean blue eyes had no effect on me as the fire in my eyes evaporated his ocean!

"Yeah, you came here from Wisconsin and you are always kind no matter what. Your life is perfect and you love me." Chad said. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"First off you don't know me! No one knows me, not even me! I know that seems a little mental but you don't know what's in here!" I said pointing to my head. "Second, My life isn't perfect, no, not at all! It never has been and never will be! And third, Did you not even think of how i would feel when you were sticking your tongue down Chastity's throat? I loved you for you! Not for the Chad Dylan Copper that Mackenzie Falls wants or The Chad Dylan Cooper the Newspapers and the Magazines report about , But for Chad! The guy inside that no one knew about! I did love you! Then you kiss that blond bimbo last night! Right in front of me and the papz at the biggest premiere of the year! I had to go back to Wisconsin for 2 weeks and the premiere was our first date since i came back, Chad. Do you know how humiliated i was and how much hurt i felt ripping me apart?" I asked, tears threating to spill. Chad looked dumbfound.

"Sonny, I didn't mean to hurt you, it was one huge mistake."

"If you didn't mean to hurt me then why did you kiss her? Do you hate me or something?" I asked.

"No, i don't hate you! I could never hate you. Sonny please! It was a huge mistake. Please Sonny i love you." He stepped forward to give me a hug. I pushed him off me and stood my ground.

"You don't love me!" I spat. "You've never loved me! If you did you wouldn't have kiss her! You know what you are? You are scum! A jackass and a heart breaker! If you didn't know how much i loved you then you have as much heart as bag full of shit!"

"Sonny it was a HUGE mistake that i wish never happened! It'll never happen again, i promise!"

"It will happen again! Every time I'll forgive you do it again and again and again! I'm not like the other dumb Barbie dolls that you go out with! I'm brunette and i have a brain!"

"I would never do it again! Why can't you just trust me?"

"BECAUSE EVERYTIME I'LL TRUST YOU, YOU'LL ALWAYS FIND SOME WAY OF LETTING ME DOWN! LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO AND I AM JUST SO FED UP WITH IT!" I said then i started to cry. Chad came over to me to try and give me another hug. Just i just pushed him away again. "Just do me one favor and let me live my life the way i want to and stay out of it! If you don't get it i mean leave me alone." I said and walked away.

"Sonny! Please! Give me another chance. I won't mess up this time! I love you." He called after me, his voice shake. I got to the middle of the hall way and stopped i turned round to a hopeful Chad.

"What is that i can smell? Bullshit! We both know that isn't true and never talk to me again because the only thing that seems to come out of your mouth are lies! I've had enough of them in my life time." I said, i said it so softly that it sounded like a whisper. Chad's hope fell, but it was replaced by and evil smirk.

"Fine! I don't need you! We were over ages ago, Allison 'Sonny' Demitera Munroe! I have Chastity and she is WAY better than you! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and she treats me like the star i am! So run back to chuckle city and be a loser like you will always be!" He then turned round and walked away. I just stood there, silent tears falling from my eyes. Then Nico and Grady came out of the prop house looked the way Chad went and then to me. Nico ran up to me.

"Sonny..." Nico shuddered, I shook my head and walked back to my dressing room that i shared with my best friend and costar, as i cried. When i got there a dropped to the floor in my changing booth, where the floor was scattered with floor cushions and a blanket. I pulled the blanket over my body and cried.

I cried for Chad. Cried for my heart break, Cried for the lonely feeling that was always inside me. I turned on the radio silently cried my heart out letting a few whimpers escape my mouth. I loved him and all he did was use me, take advantage of me and hurt me. Walking away from him was the hardest thing i have ever done. Even harder knowing i gave my all into our relationship and all he gave me was my heart, ripped into pieces. I was still crying when my best friend Tawni came in. She pulled away the curtain, pulled my blanket off me, exposing my vulnerable state to her. She switched the radio off and held me while i cried. I stopped crying and just whimpered. Once i was quiet i pulled away.

"Popper break your heart?" Tawni asked, i nodded.

"He kissed Chastity right in front of me. At the premiere last night." I whimpered feeling tears come back. "Then when i broke up with him... H-he said he could do better and that i will always be a loser." Tawni growled and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on Sonny, He isn't worth crying for. If he doesn't want you there are over a million guys who will. And you are not a loser. He just said that because he couldn't get his own way" She said giving me a hug. "Let's go shopping! That always helps me get over a guy." She sad hooking her arm through mine. I wiped away my tears and nodded. She squealed and we grabbed our bags.

"Will Marshall be okay with it?" I asked, Tawni nodded pulling a black wig out from her bag. I sniffed

"Give him a wig and he will let you have anything you want. Come on." She giggled, applying a layer of her lipstick. I smiled and she started to head out of the door. She turned to me. "You coming?" She asked, i felt my bag and couldn't find my purse.

"Yeah, just wait for me in the prop house, i lost my purse and i must look awful."

"Okay, I'll go convince Marshall. See ya in a bit." She exited the room. I slid down the door and started to cry again. I stood back up and walked over to my dressing table, rubbing away the tears. I looked in the mirror and i looked horrible. I can't go to town like this. I washed off the running make up that was on my face an re applied it. 5 minutes later i looked as good as new. My eyes where still a bit red and puffy but i can't do anything about that now. I grabbed my handbag, found my purse and walked into the prop house. "Hi guys." I said, Nico got up and gave me a hug.

"It's cool Sonny, we'll get Pooper back somehow." I smiled and hugged him back.

"Yeah, Sonny your way too good for him anyway. If he thinks he can get anyone better then you, he's as dumb as sack of potatoes." Grady said.

"Thanks' guys, you're the best." I said hugging them.

"Oh! Speaking of sacks of potato's," Grady said walking behind the sofa. He then lifted up a large gray sack of potatoes. "Anyone know how to get rid of these?"

"I'll make shepherds pie's for everyone tomorrow. So they don't have to eat the horrid cafeteria food. Minus Mack Falls, since they always get good food." I said flopping down on the sofa. "So what are you guys playing?

"We're gonna to play Call of Duty Black Op's Zom..."

"I got permission, let's go!" Tawni said, i linked arms.

"Bye guys." I said waving to them, before we walked out of the room. "We'll take my car." Tawni said, she climbed into the passenger seat of her purple land rover. She then turned the key and pulled out of car park. Moments later we were gliding down the streets of Hollywood.


	3. Revenge  Zora Style

The End Of An Era For Condor Studio's

Chapter 3: The Revenge Plan: Zora Style

Zora's POV

"Hay guys, Sorry im late. I had to take bernie to the vet and had a hard time prying him off the vet as well. Turns out he was a banned species in the USA. So they put him down and i got Merlin. Plus Sonny forgot to pick me up. Although i don't blame her she has a lot on her mind at the moment. We maybe step sisters but we don't trust each other with our personal problems yet. From what i could make out, it was something to do with Chad Dylan Pooper." I said, holding up Merlin in his new cage but got no reply. I turned and saw only nico and grady and their faces where glued to the tv screen with their hands ferously mashing down on the buttons.

"Dude! I can't believe you died on me!" Nico cried, looking at grady.

"He came up behind me! I didn't mean to die, sorry man." Grady said placing his controller on the table.

"It's okay, it Call of Dudy Zombies. Makes every player crazy to survive. Haha." Nico laughed. "So what would be the ultimate reveange prank we could pull on Chad and Chastity for braking up with you and Sonny?" Wait what!

"What did yu just say about Chad and Sonny and You and Chastity?" I asked jumping on the seat inbetween them.

"Hay Zora! Your the reveange and prank Queen! Got any idea's" Grady asked.

"I may do. If i knew what was going on." i said. They then explained to me what happened and i formulated a plan in my head that would cause humiliation to both Chad and Chastity.

"So any idea's Z?" Nico asked. I stood up and crossed my arms facing them.

"Well I may have one up my sleeve, but may i say. It is an evil little sucker!"

"We're in!" We all put our hands in.

"Go team Random!"

"So what's the plan, Z?" Nico asked. I smirked evilly.

"Well it envolves rotton egg's, 3 types a dung, slime, paint, A net, a pair scissors, a carpet, a phone, an jet engine powered leaf blower, wire, rope." I sucked it some more air. "Glue, five fajita's, Zac Efron, Tawni, a camera, a VCR (Video Cassette Recorder), a fake news reporter, a Tween choice award for hottest actor and a tween choice award for fittest actress."

"Uh? Are you done? Or is there more?" They both asked at the same time. I nodded slowly.

"Sick! I'm with you Zora!" Nico cried in joy, jumping up from his seat. "I could be the news reporter! I've always wanted to be one."

"Sure, but tell Chad and Chastity that you are doing a special report on TV at 9am that is only shown in the caffiteria. I'll call Zac and tell him about the plan and when sonny and Tawn come back you." I said pointing at Grady. "Let them in on the plan."

"So why do we need Zac and Tawni?" Grady asked.

"They are going to be the winners. Chad despises Zac and the same as Chastity with Tawni. If Tawni and Zac win, Chad and Chastity will go Absolutly Bonkers with rage! Zac will call them about ten minuets after the report and say there was a recount and Chad and Chastity had won the rewards Not Zac and Tawni. He will then tell them they will get their reward in Chad's dressing room where a camera will be ready to record it all. It chads Dressing room we'll set the trap. They will be stuck on the carpet that had been coated in glue rendering them inmobel. The wire will pull on the scissors, which will cut the rope that will be holding up the bag of rotton eggs, slime, paint and the 3 types of dung. Zac will have the jet engine powered leaf blower which will push them out of the room and into the net, which you guys will pull out once they enter the room. Tawni will have the camera that will record the whole thing and it will be transmitted to the cafitera TV so all the shows can see which Sonny will gather and after that we'll upload it on the internet and send it to tween weekly and Chad and Chastity will have nation wide humilitation!" I laughed evily.

"Great! Simple!" Grady said, i nodded.

"Wait a minute? What are the Fajita's for?" Nico asked.

"They are for when we get hungry. Plus my fajita's RULE!"

"Okay!" They both said, then they looked at me. "But we also made a prank for Chad."

BOOM! Nico and Grady then jumped back in the air high fiving and grunting the trumph.

"What was that?" I asked.

_"My new heated toilet!" _Chad cried, We all started to explode in laughter.

"That was awesome guys!" I said high fiving them. "I just hope he was sitting down this time." We then started to laugh again.


	4. The End Of Condor Studio

The End Of An Era For Condor Studio's

Chapter 4: The End Of Condor Studio's

_**Sonny's POV**_

"I can believe i found every single makeup product in one shop!" I cried happily. Gosh, i have to go shopping more, Its so much FUN! "Thanks Tawn, i feel so much better now." I said releasing her from my grip.

"You welcome, anythink for my best friend." She said, "Now, i need to go make myself more pretty! Later Sonny." I waved good bye and went to find the others. I got to the prop house and saw Nico Grady and Zora on the floor laughing their butts off. I wondered why until chad came in soaking wet and had a toilet seat hung round his neck. I took one look at him and i started to laugh as well.

"Sweet, sweet reveange!" Nico laughed, i went over to him and high fived him.

"I promise you! I WILL GET MY REVEANGE!" He yelled before he stormed out of the prop house like a 4 year old. I turned round crossing my arms

"Man he can be such a little Bit-"

"CAN ALL SHOW CASTS AND STAFF PLEASE REPORT TO STAGE 2! NOW!" Mr Condor yelled down the intercom. From past experence we all knew that one show will get fired so i looked over everyone and we all grabbed our most terished item. I garbbed my guitar, nico grabbed Tawni. Oh yeah, did i mention they are going out? Yeah, thats kinda important. Anyway, Tawni grabbed nico. I would have though she would grab her Coco Moco Coco lipstick. Grady grabbed his cheese box and Zora grabbed her new snake 'Merlin'. Ace name.

"Good luck guys." We said before we all walked to Mackenzie Falls. Just what i needed, i brake up with Chad now i have to go to the place where he does his thing. I walk in and the first thing i see is Chad making out with Chastity. I felt tears fall from my eyes but Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni had my back.

"He... never really loved me... Did he?" I asked my cast.

"Maybe, but why should you care? Sonny he's your past, look towards the future." Nico said, rubbing away a few tears that fell. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Glad you all could make it." Mr Condor said sadly. We all looked to the mini stage. "As you all know we have had to make a lot of cut backs, so we can keep Condor Studio's open. Well, now it's getting a lot more expenive to keep the place running. I wish this didn't have to happen. Start gathering all your things. Because this is condor studios last week in business. I'm sorry." He said then walked off. I stood there shocked. Everyone was muttering and wondering. This has to be the worst day of my life ever! I brake up with my boyfriend and now this! I ran out and ran to my dressing room and just cried again, this is really getting boring. I grabbed my bag before i started to walk home.


	5. The Tea Shop and The Talent Show

The Final Curtain Call of Condor Studio's

Chapter 5: The Tea Shop and The Talent Show

Sonny's POV

"I just can't take Stardom anymore!" I said to myself, walking the usual way home like it was a 4 piece jicsaw. I passed a shop that i never really saw before. It had replaced a book shop which i used to buy comic books for Grady in, now it was a Cake and hot chocolate shop which was awesome! Hot chocolate and victora sponge cake was my comfert food. I smiled and walked inside. It was small and cute with a small cash out and lots of cakes and different flavor drinks. Cold to hot. Small tables with a fancy white table cloth over it and four chairs around it. I went up to the counter and an little girl, who looked about 8 years old, with blond hair, green eyes and a few frickells along her nose and her cheeks, came up to me. She was sitting in a wheelchair had a breathing tube in side her nose. She was wearing a plain white summer dress with the So Random Logo on the front, with frilly socks and white dolly shoes. My heart sank for this poor little girl.

"Hiya Sonny! What can i get for you?" She asked pulling out a small So Random note pad. My brain wasn't working properly so i didn't realize she loved So Random, Which lead me to say the next thing.

"You know my name?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yes, i am a huge fan of So Random! It's a honor to meet you. Please can i have a autograph if it's not to much trouble?" She said handing me her So Random! note book. Wow she was so polite. I smiled and took her note book.

"Sure! What's your name, sweety?" I asked.

"Ashley Keltern." I wrote her a little letter and handed her it back.

"Thank you so much." I smiled as she read my message. A minute later a woman in her mid 30's who looked identical to Ashley came in.

"Hello, dear. What may i get you?"

"Could i have some hot chocolate and a slice of Victora sponge cake, please?"

"Sure honey, let me just get that for you. You can sit down if you like okay."

"Thank you." She nodded and went to the back. I took a seat at one of the table's and pulled out my phone, i texted tawni.

**To:** Pretty Me Tawni 3

**From:** Sonshiney Sonny :)

_Hiya :)_

She texted back a few seconds later. Typical Tawn.

**To:** Sonshiney Sonny :)

**From:** Pretty Me Tawni 3

_Hiya! Condor gave every1 the day off, where r u?_

**To:** Pretty Me Tawni 3

**From**: Sonshiney Sonny :)

_At a really cute Cake shop on that road 2 my house. the 1 nxt 2 charity shop but b4 the 4 way?_

**To:** Sonshiney Sonny :)

**From**: Pretty Me Tawni 3

_KK, Near it now. B there in a sec._

**To:** Pretty Me Tawni Hart

**From:** Sonshiney Sonny :)

_U passed it._

I put my phone away and Tawni came in. She went to the counter and gave her order. I gave her a little wave and she came down and sat down on the adjacent side of the table and looked around.

"Wow! This place rocks!" She said, placing her bag on the chair next to her.

"I know, it's so cute." Then Ashley Mum came up to me with my hot chocolate and Vic Sponge and Tawni's order, which was a cup of tea and a chocolate sponge.

"Thank you." I said.

"No," She said. "Thank you. Ashley is a huge fan of So Random and it's so rare to see her smiling the way she did when you walked in."

"If you don't mind me asking. What's wrong with her?"

"She has Lukemia, very agressive. The doctor say's she only has a year left at the most." She said sadly, as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Oh, we're so sorry." Tawni said, putting her hand on Ashleys Mum's shoulder.

"Not your fault, but she might pull through. She not given up yet." I nodded. I smiled, what an enspiring little girl.

"So is Ashley's dream to met the So Random cast?" Tawni asked, before drinking a bit of her tea and i ate a bit of my cake.

"Yes, but i've tried so hard to get her to one of your shows but it's been a difficult year for her."

"We're having our last show ever this week." I said. "Why doesn't Ashley join us. She can stay with us all day and watch our show and we'll get to know her."

"Yeah, if it's our last show, then we should make someone's dream come true." Tawni said happily.

"Oh Thank you so much, this would mean the world to Ashley!" Her Mum said happily.

"We'll come round and get her on Friday."

"Okay, by the way. Your orders are on the house." She said. "Would you like any cake Tawni?"

"Sure. I would like a slice of chocolate cake with some green tea, please." She took out her note book and wrote down Tawni's order.

"How many tea spoons of sugar would you like?"

"2, please."

"Okay. I'll be back in a second with your order."

"Aww, she's so sweet!" Tawni said, "And not like all the other die hard fan's. She talks to us like normal people." We laughed, I was going to wait till tawni got her cake before i started to eat mine, So i took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Wow! This drink is awesome!" I said, taking another drink. Ashley then came back with Tawni order. And her note pad.

"Here you go Tawni. If it's not to much trouble, could you sign my note pad below Sonny's?"

"Sure Honey," She said taking the note book and pen of the little girl. She wrote her a little letter kinda like mine but written and worded differently. She then handed them back to her.

"Thank you so much. Okay i have to go now! Thank you guys!" She gave us a hug and ran to the counter waving. We waved back and when she was gone we laughed at her cuteness.

"She's one of a kind, isn't she?" I asked, Tawni nodded picking up her spoon, cutting a bite size piece of cake and placing it in her mouth.

"Wow! This cake is awesome!"

"I'm with you!" I said coping her actions. After 10 minutes we both finished out cakes and were gossiping about random celbs.

"Haha, and when John Cena smashed a vace over his head?" Tawni laughed.

"Oh yeah! I couldn't stop laughing at that bit. But tehy should have put some of his original songs in it."

"There was one of his originals in it 'who ready to party'."

"I know but the good one's!" I laughed, she nodded.

"What are you going to do when condor closes?" Tawni asked. I let out a sigh, shrugging my shoulders.

"I have no idea. What about you?"

"Well i'm not going back to Wisconsin, that for sure. I might try to start my music career."

"You sing?"

"A little, yeah." I said shyly taking my last drink of hot chocolate. "I can play the guitar, piano and the drums." I smiled looking down at my hands.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"I guess, but i might not be that good." I said truthfully, then both our phones chimed. We pulled out our phones and looked at each other.

"It's Mr. Condor." We both said.

_**To: Sonshiny Munroe :)**_

_**From: Big Boss Condor!**_

_**Last ever Condor party! Friday night. Audtions for acts Tomorrow lunch time. 2 people from every show minium must audtion!**_

"Hay! Mr Condor is having a far well party this friday!

"Oh my gosh! Sonny! Auditions for the party are tomorrow! You should totally sign up!" Tawni said jumping up and down in her seat excitedly. I smiled and stood up confidently.

"Yeah! I will. Chad always told me that i can't sing and that i have no talent musicaly! Time to prove that jack ass wrong!"

"Wait!" Tawni yelled making me stop. "He told you, you can't sing?" I nodded. "Lets hear something."

"Right now?" She nodded crossing her arms over her cheast. "Can i sing when we finished shopping. If i know you, its gonna be a long day."

"Yeah, your right. Let's go!" She said dragging me out the door.

"WAIT!" I screamed. She let go of me and i walked back in grabbed my bag and left $20 on the counter. I then walked out and we walked to the clothes shop. Suddenly my phone vibrated again. I pulled it out and it was a message of Zora. May i mention she's my little sister now? Yeah they took me in after my mum was killed in a freak accident involing her and car.

_**From: FreakyGuiniusZora!  
>To To: Sonshiny Munroe :)<strong>_

_**Hey Sonny, Dad want's 2 talk 2 u when u get back + u and Tawni have 2 b back by 7 4 dinner. Love Ya xx**_

"We need to be home by 7, Tawn. Alex wants to talk to me about something." Tawni nodded and we walked into town, arm in arm like true friends.


	6. The Perfect Dress

The End Of An Era For Condor Studio's

Chapter 6: The Perfect Dress

Sonny's POV

The first shop we came to was a beautiful original ball room dress shop. I loved looking at the amazing dresses in the windows when i first moved to California. Me and Tawni grabbed random dresses in our sizes and went to go try them on. I got into my first dress. It was a metallic gold strapless dress with a metallic silver ribbon strap round the waist, showing where the metallic gold stopped and the dress puffed out into a glittery golden mass that ended at the floor. I hated this dress but still i had to try on a lot. I came out and Tawni gave me a full examination.

"The dress is really pretty, but it doesn't go with your figure. You need to show off more of your curves." She said, i nodded and she went to get into one of her dresses. While she was getting changed i looked in the mirror. I had to admit, it was very well designed but Tawni was right. It didn't go with my figure and covered to much of my back. I loved to show my back when i wore dresses. Tawni came out seconds later in a hot pink strapless mini dress, that clung to her body like it was bubble gum.

"Wow, it's defiantly eye catching but for all the wrong reasons. The dress is a nice shade of pink but the design is a complete fail. It just clings to your body. It's not nice at all." She nodded and got changed into my next dress.

My next dress was a pure white dress. It had thin straps over the shoulders and ended just above my knee's showing off my legs around the front but the back of the dress extended to the floor. I came out but i didn't like this dress either. We tried on all the dresses we picked up but we didn't find any we liked. So we moved all around the shop trying to find the best dress for the night. I was wondering around the shop when i saw the dress. The dress that stood out from all the rest in the shop. It was a silk black ball gown with medium shoulders straps. I felt down it and the chest and stomach part was designed with sequences sown into a beautiful swirling pattern as it came down to the waist it puffed out slitly, it was still made with silk and flewed down beautifully. I smiled and looked around for a worker. One worker was hanging used dresses back on the shelves. She was Chinese with black hair and tanned skin and light brown eyes with hint of orange in them.

"Excuse me?" I asked as politely as i could. She turned round and smiled.

"Hi, what can i do for you?" She asked. I pointed back to the black dress.

"I was wondering if i could try on that dress, if it's not to much trouble."

"No trouble at all miss. What size are you?" She asked.

"Size 10." I said, she nodded and walked into a store room. A few seconds later she came out with a size 10 dress. I smiled as she handed it to me.

"Thank you."

"Just doing my job. Have a nice day." She said and got back to work. I went over to the changing rooms and Tawni was going mad trying to find a dress as this was the best dress shop in all California. She turned to me.

"Any luck?" She asked. I held up the dress.

"I think so." I said, walking into the dressing room. I slipped on the dress and i had a connection with it, as silly as it sounds. It was my perfect dress and it showed off all my curves known and unknown and my back! Bonus. Now lets see if it passes the Tawni Style dress test. I walked out holding the front of the dress so i wouldn't step on it as i walked. I stood in front of Tawni and gave a twirl. Her mouth hung open. She then smiled.

"Wow! That dress and you are perfect together! I think i just found my dress too! Wait here!" She grabbed a pale pink dress and ran into the dressing room. She came back out in the same dress that i tried on first but i was better in pale pink and pale purple. it didn't end at the floor but 1/4 way up her thigh and gently clung to her body. She looked beautiful.

"Wow, you look amazing Tawni!" I said. We got changed back into our clothes and paid for the dresses. The next 2 hours we bought shoes, make up, bags, jewellery and hair accessories and then went to my house. Tawni was staying at my house for a week while her Mum was going to her friends mum's funeral. Once we were at my house, which is a mansion, we went straight into my room and placed our clothes in my walk-in-wardrobe.

"Will you sing a song now? You promised!" She said bouncing up and down like a child. I laughed and pulled out my song book from my hidden hide away. Tawni handed me my guitar case and i pulled out my guitar.

_Whoa, Whoa  
><em>_Yeah yeah yeah yeah!  
><em>

_How to choose  
><em>_Who to be  
><em>_Well lets see  
><em>_there so many choices now  
><em>_Play guitar  
><em>_Be a Movie star  
><em>_In my head are voices_

_Why not try everything  
><em>_Why stop reach for any dream  
><em>_I can rock!  
><em>_Cause its my life and now the time_

_Who will i be  
><em>_It's up to me  
><em>_all the never ending possibilities  
><em>_that i can see  
><em>_there's nothing that i can't do_

_Who will i be  
><em>_yes i believe  
><em>_i get to make the future what i want to  
><em>_If i can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
><em>_Who will i be_

I stopped there and looked to Tawni. She was smiling happily.

"That was amazing Sonny! Now all you need to do is get Mr Condors acceptance and you'll be singing before you know it!" I nodded.

"Thanks Tawni, I'll be back. Alex wants to talk to me about something. Zora's room is next door if you get bored. I don't really knw how long i will be." I said before leaving the room. I walked down the stairs, and to the kitchen where Katy, my stepmum was mixing a cream coloured mixture in a clear glass bowl.

"hey Katy? Where's Alex?"

"He's in his study Sonny."

"Thank you." I said and walked through the kitchen but i back up. "Whatcha cooking?" I asked.

"Chocolate Cake. Three layers." She said adding the chocolate powder and melted chocolate. I smiled and went into Alex's study.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" I said walking into the old fasioned room. Alex turned around on his spinning chair and smiled.

"Hey Sonny, can i ask you about something?" He said. I nodded. "Okay, so you know how you said you wanted to escape from your past for good?"

"Yeah." I said pulling a book off his book case.

"Well how you like to change your name?" Alex asked me. I looked up from the book and I smiled. I nodded fast like a three year old. "So what name would you like?" After a little thought i went with...

"Demi." I said happily.

"Okay, i'll send that off and you will have a new name by tomorrow afternoon." I ran up to Alex and hugged him.

"Thank you Alex, thank you thank you!"

"You welcome hun, now get to bed, you have work tomorrow." I then ran up stairs and back in my room. I was glad Tawni was asleep. I went climbed onto my double bed and hugged my blanket before i filled the night with silent heart brake in the form of tears. I hate shedding tears for a dick head but i was still in pain from his betrail.

* * *

><p>Hey guys,<p>

I noticed when i was looking through this story that the last chapter had 'The Final Curtain Call For Condor Studio's' as the title. I just want to explain why that happened.

When i was writing the story, i had changed the title many times before finally sticking with the title it has now. I must have missed changing the title.

So really sorry if that cause some confusion, which i don't think it did because everyone is smart on here :)

So again sorry and thanks for reading, R&R


	7. Meeting Demi Lovato

**The End Of An Era For Condor Studios**

Chapter 7: Meeting Demi Lovato  
>Sonny's POV<p>

I woke up the next morning, wanting to change myself. I hate being the goody two shoes of show biz. It's just so boring and I want to rebel, you know, just once. I got up and looked in the mirror and I looked horrible. I had mascara marks down my face and my eyes were red and puffy and my nose was a bit red. I washed off the old make-up and got into the shower. In 30 minutes I was washed, dress and had redone my make-up. As I plugged in my hair dryer, Tawni woke up. Good timing.

"Tawni, can you help me with something?" I asked her when before I started to blow-dry my hair. Tawni nodded

"What with, Sonny?" She asked.

"It's Demi now." I said with a smile, wanting to get used to my new name, "With the break up with Chad, I feel like I shouldn't be America's sweet heart and I really want to change my image." Tawni put her lip gloss away, jumped up and squealed.

"Right so first, we need to find a style that suits you best that isn't your normal style." She said running into my wardrobe. She threw out anything childish and over colourful. Soon almost all my clothes where on the floor and my wardrobe was almost bare except for our dresses and stuff for the party on Friday. Then Tawni walked out of the wardrobe holding up my pride and joy's. My leaver jacket matching black converse boots. I snatched the jacket and boots off her and smoothed them out.

"Tawni! These are my pride and joy." She looked at me horrified. "Sorry I love them to bits." I said.

"It's okay but I think this looks like your new style."

"I want a more rocker style instead of this overly giddy style that lies on the floor around us." I said placing them on the bed. I grabbed a bin bag and we bagged up all the clothes and throwing them in the bin.

"Okay, let's get shopping!" Tawni said excitedly. I laughed and she dragged me along.

"Also, I want special contacts that change the colour of your eyes." I said, turning to the mirror. "These eyes are what he loved the most. Every time I look in the mirror I can feel him," I said, placing my hand on the glass mirror. "Just staring into them and I want it to stop!" I throw my body away from the mirror and closed my eyes, feeling my press down tears from the night before start to resurface. I rubbed my eyes and pushed them down again.

"Sonny, you only just broke up with him yesterday. You need to stop pushing down your emotions. It's not helping you to get over him and it will not help you in the long run. Just let it out."

"I will, just not right now. We need to get to the shop so I get some clothes for today. Then we need to get to work." I said, running into Zora's room.

"Hay Zora? Wanna come to town with me and Tawni before we go to work or are you gonna use the limo?" I asked her.

"I'm gonna use the limo, someone has to keep the idiots busy." She laughed, grabbing her shoulder bag, phone and purse. "Bye Sonny," She said giving me a hug. "See you later." She said before running out the room.

_**2 hours later – at Condor studios  
>Nico's POV<strong>_

"Where are they? We need to decide and rehearse the sketches for our last show this week." I said pacing. I know not really me is it? But this is gonna be our last show, I wanna make it the best show we have ever done. I'm sad it's ending because this was my first real brake in LA. I love working here with Tawni, Grady, Sonny and Zora. What am I gonna do without them?

"Hay dude, calm down. They'll be here." Grady said patting my back.

"I know, it just I wanna make our last episode one to remember." I said turning to face him.

"Hey guys!" Zora's voice chimed from the vents above us making me look up. "Tawni's here, but she's with someone I don't know. Coming in from the west corridor." She said before reappearing next to Grady. I looked to the door and Tawni came in.

"Hay babe." I said kissing her lips. She kissed me back and I hooked my arm over her shoulder but she soon moved away from my grip.

"You can do that all you like but I would like to introduce you to someone. Put your hands together for Miss Demi Lovato!" Tawni said moving away from the door. And that's when she came in. She was wearing a small, short shelved, black, leaver jacket over a plain black dress that had a feathery base and ended half way down her thigh, black ankle boots and a tonne of silver and gray bracelets and rings. As well as a silver chain necklace with the silver heart locket. She had dark makeup, long black eyelashes dark gray eye shadow, pale pink lipstick, light pink blush and emerald green eyes.

"Wow," Me and Grady said at the same time.

"Hey Nico, Hay Grady, like my new look?" Demi said twirling around, beaming us a smiled.

"Have we met before?" I asked, and Zora slapped me over the head.

"You thick head, it's Sonny." She said, Sonny smiled and puffed out the collar of her jacket.

"You like?" She asked and twirled again. "By the way, my name is Demi Lovato now. So can you call me by that from now on please?" She asked.

"No problem. Demi." I said, She laughed.

"_**CAN ALL CAST MEMBERS WHO WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN THE TALENT SHOW, PLEASE GO TO MR CONDORS OFFICE IMMDETLEY."**_

"Well I best be going, wish us luck." Demi said, before spinning on her heels and exiting the room. Shortly followed by Tawni.

"Minimum of two acts per show." She said, shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

"What's your talent babe?" I said.

"Dancing." She said then skipped after Son- uh Demi.

**Demi's POV**

"I hate waiting." I said, bouncing my knees impatiently.

"Same here Dems." Tawni said. Then the Dickhead came up to us.

"Oh great, what do you want now?" Tawni asked standing up, me coping her actions.

"This is no concern of yours Blondie, I was wondering who this is?"

"She my friend from another lot, she going to be here for the last week. Demi, this is dick weed. Dick weed this is Demi." Tawni said, I smiled. He held out his hand and gave me a seductive look. I took off my guitar, smiled about to take his hand, but then i flipped him over. He landed roughly on floor, letting out a small grunt of pain.

"Don't try that shit on me, Dick Weed." I said, before i walked back to Tawni. She held out hand and i slapped my hand onto hers.

"My name is Chad, not dick weed, emo." He said trying to get up. When he said th word, i got up and kicked him where the sun-don't-shine. He cried out in pain holding his unmentionables. (A/N: Me and my friends where climbing a tree and hit a branch in between my legs. Little children where around and that just came out. Used it ever since lol)

"I'm gonna make myself very clear, " I said bending down to his level. I showed him both my wrists. "I don't self-harm and i don't cut. So I'm defiantly not an emo in that respect, which is what you meant. And just so you know for the future, emo isn't a type of action; it is more of a dress sense." I said, sitting down again.

"Can the So Random actresses come through please?" Mr. Condors assistant asked, beckoning is over to her. She was about 24, short, thin and wore big round glasses. She was wearing a classic office suit look. Black jacket, white T-Shirt, black pencil neck skirt and black high heel shoes. Me and Tawni stood up and walked in. Mr. Condor assistant looked at her clip board and looked at Tawni.

"Tawni Hart is first up. Just go through." She said checking off her name. She smiled and pulled out her cd and smiled to me.

"Wish us luck Demi?" I nodded. She smiled larger and walked into the room. Mr. Condor's assistant walked through and asked for the Mackenzie Falls Contestants. The two people who came in was the two people i would much rather see killed than be in this room at the moment. Dick weed and bimbo bitch. In translation Chad and Chastity. He saw me there and hid behind Chastity. I laughed and picked up my guitar holding it in my hands as it rested on my lap.

"Hay, you play guitar?" Chad asked. What the hell?

"No, it's just for show." I said sarcastically.

"Play something." Chastity ordered.

"No, i don't have to if i don't want too, pushy bitch." I hissed. Looking to do the door. I heard Mr. Condor's laugh faintly and i hope it was a joyful one because you can't tell with him. Then the door flew open and Tawni looked ecstatic.

"He loved it Demi! I'm an act on the talent show!" She said, i got up happy for her and hugged her.

"That's great Tawni! I'm so happy for you." I said,

"I need to tell the others, i'll be back as soon as i can. Good luck Demi." She said, for she ran out of the room.

"Demi? Your next." Mr. Condors Assistant said, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and walked through the door. The room was quite big and was like a dance studio. Laminated floors, one wall just a complete mirror, and lots of space. I smiled when i saw Mr. Condor, Dakota and Mackenzie falls director. I smiled and bowed to them.

"You don't work at this studio." Dakota said.

"I'm Sonny. But I changed my name to Demi Lovato." I said

"Well may I say, you look great. So what's your talent?" Mr. Condor asked.

"Singing." I said confidently. He nodded.

"Okay, so what song are you gonna sing?"

"My original song, Mistakes."

"Okay when you're ready." Said the Mackenzie falls Director said. I nodded and played.

_Now that I'm thinking sober_

_Don't you try to get no closer_

_I'm just gonna get my car and drive, and drive_

_Looking in the rear view mirror_

_Everything is so much clearer_

_Watch me wave it all goodbye, goodbye_

_The lights flashing giving me all the danger signs_

_Someone to save, to save but it don't work that way_

_Think you made your greatest mistake_

_I'm not gonna call this a break_

_Think you really blew it this time_

_Think you could walk on such a thin line_

_Won't be taking your midnight calls_

_Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall_

_I see it written on your face_

_You know you made it, your greatest mistake_

_When the last straw is broken_

_When the last door is closing_

_I ain't that dumb to stick around, stick around_

_I ain't got the time for looking back_

_When you let yourself slip through the cracks_

_And you just keep going down, down, down_

_I must stay undercover, lay low, need some time_

_No one to save, to save these sick cycles over me_

_Think you made your greatest mistake_

_I'm not gonna call this a break_

_Think you really blew it this time_

_Think you could walk on such a thin line_

_Won't be taking your midnight calls_

_Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall_

_I see it written on your face_

_You know you made it, your greatest mistake_

_Why you looking at me, spitting the same old line_

_Trying bring back ain't no flipping my mind_

_Don't you get it by now the story's over, over_

_Still calling my name outside my house_

_I'm hitting the switch, watch the lights go out_

_Watch the lights go out_

_I hope you ache, ache, ache, ah-oh-oh_

_I hope you ache, ache, ache, ah-oh, yeah-yeah-yeah_

_Think you made your greatest mistake_

_I'm not gonna call this a break_

_Think you really blew it this time_

_Think you could walk on such a thin line_

_Won't be taking your midnight calls_

_Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall_

_I see it written on your face_

_You know you made it, your greatest mistake_

_Oh, oh _

When I finished, Mr. Condor and the Mackenzie Falls director clapped and nodded their heads.

"Right, you're on the Talent Show." Mr. Condor said, and both Dakota and the Mackenzie falls director nodded their heads.

"Thank you guys!" I said happily and ran out the room. Chad and Chastity where still waiting for their turn, i ran past them and cheered down the corridor till i got to mine and Tawni's dressing room.

"Tawni! I'm on the talent sho- whoa," I said, looking at Nico and Tawni kissing passionately on the floor. They pulled apart and i looked really embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm just gonna go." I said then awkwardly grabbed my song book and walked back out of the room and into the prop house.


End file.
